Funeral of Spider-man: Peter Parker
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Peter Parker the amazing,avenging,astonishing,spectacular,sensational, Spider-man died. After 44 years of service. The avengers have announced his identity. Now they gather(The avengers,fantastic four x-men and his family) to remorse the loss of "The Worlds Greatest Superhero." Millions of Civilians attend from outside the fence to mourn. This is a random one shot.


"We gathered here today to celebrate the life of a hero. Peter Benjamin Parker was the best of us. He would never give up as long as he drew breathe. As long as he could move and lives were in danger he would help. He was taught a lesson that he passed down to all of us "With great power must also come the greatest of responsibility." Captain America said "Now there are people here who would like to say a few words. Please welcome Mary Jane Watson-Parker." He finished as Mary Jane walked up to the stand shed a few tears and the people applauded.

"Hello my name is Mary Jane Watson-Parker. I met Peter 40 years ago when our aunts set us up on a blind date. The first words I ever said to him were "Tiger you just hit the jackpot." When the truth was I hit the jackpot. Most saw him as a nerd or a joker. But in truth Peter was a responsible man. No matter what he worked his hardest to make sure his family was safe. No matter how injured or tired he was he acted like only we mattered. I wish I could have said good bye. But I know he loved me. That he loved us. That's enough for me." She said sadly as she walked away from the stand and a man who looked almost exactly like Peter did 35 years ago approached the stand.

"Hello every one. My name is Benjamin Richard Johnathan Parker. I have decided to honor my father and take on the mantle of spider-man. He was a good man. When I was five he taught me the same lesson my great uncle Ben taught him. When I turned 10 my powers emerged at first I was there was a prophecy, That I had to save the world form the evil android named bio. I was scared all that pressure was on me. But he keep me strong, He made sure I was prepared. Then I toke on the mantle of spider-boy and later ricochet. But it was always better with him around. I felt safe around him. Like nothing could go wrong with him around. Now I will honor him and protect not just New York but the World as I attempt to live up to his name." Ben finished walking away from the stand.

Then a woman that looked like Mary Jane 35 years ago with a boy who looked like a young Peter Parker with long black hair walked up to the stand.

"Hello my name is May Anna Parker-Spyder. I also go by the amazing Spider-Girl. I knew my father as a strong and confident man. He saved my life 127 times. I never got to thank him. He never asked for or wanted thanks, He knew how must I cared about him. At the end of the day if I could count on anyone it was him." She finished

"Hello my name is Jack Logan Parker. I go by ricochet now. My father died saving me from the Villain Thantos. I cried over the fact he sacrificed him self for me for days. But his last words will not be forgotten. He said " Jack don't be sad be proud. I knew you had what it takes to be a hero. You saved Ironman and were prepared to give your life so the world could live for a few more seconds. I've never been prouder and am glad my son will live on. Tell your mother I'm sorry. Tell May good luck with the marriage and tell Ben to take on the mantle. I love you all". Then it was over he died. Norman Osborn finally got his wish. But I don't hold it against him. He, My dad and Thantos died that day. But we live on to honor him. He had no regrets and neither will I.' He said walking off the stage with his sister.

Then a short Caucasian man walked on stage.

" My name is James Howlett. But I prefer Logan. Peter was a good friend. I always knew I could count on him. He wouldn't give up no matter what. I could never understand it. All the times we teamed up or were partners he tried his best. No matter who we fought no matter what the power he never gave up, as long as he could move he fought. I didn't understand it until I realized he didn't fight for himself. He fought for us. I fought for survival. He fought so everyone could live as long as possible. I'll admit sometimes I thought of him as a Boy in a costume with amazing powers that never shut up. But then he whips out some piece of tech or defeats some one of godly power and I remember he's a man with an creative and intelligent mind along with powers to match. And how lucky I was to be able to call on him." Logan sobbed walking off stage

"Hi my name is Johny Storm. Peter and I were rivals. We took every thing as a competition. We always had each others backs. From the time I fixed the Spider-mobile to the time we were roommates he was always there for me. We've served on the Future Foundation together and I will never forget the friendship we had." The human torch said flying off stage

"Hello my name is Kaine Parker. I'm a clone of Peter. At first I spent all my time trying to make him and my brother Ben Reilly suffer. But they were like brothers to me. He taught me that I wasn't a monster. That I could be better than that. That I could be a hero. That everyone deserves a second chance. So now I will honor him. By being the best Scarlet Spider in existence. For my brothers, I loved you Peter I just hope you knew." Kaine said exiting the stage

"Hello my name is Anthony "Tony'' Stark. Peter was one of the smartest People I know. He tried his best to be a hero. He was and Avenger. I agree with Cable he is the best of us. I'm honored to call him friend and proud he called father. Just being able to put up with me shows the character he had. While he wasn't the richest or the smartest or the strongest. He was the best. I wish he was with us. We lost one of histories greatest men.' Tony finished flying of stage.

Then every hero spoke there words about the web slinger. About his bravery and his determination. His sens of responsibility and his morals. After 24 hours of continuous talking about what a great man he was they buried the body. Ben stayed behind to admire the tombstone. It read

Peter Benjamin Parker

Avenger

Father

Husband

Warrior

Fighter

Doctor

Scientist

Brother

Savior

Survivor

acrobat

Photographer

Futurist

Knight

Slinger

Jokester

Hero

He taught us that with great power comes great responsibility and that even the weakest of us can make a difference.


End file.
